Such Is Life
by spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: In honor of a friend's birthday, I opened up some old files and tried to piece something together. Just a silly fluffy little AU with some favorites based on random conversations/jokes she and I have shared over the last couple of months. Our favorites at a family wedding.


A/N: Hello everyone! After the show ended I had a really difficult time getting my head back into writing and creating new stories. Plus, I am not really the creative one, I struggle. I am much more comfortable being the sidekick/supporter. However, in honor of my dear friend, Ila9182's birthday, I opened up some old files and tried to piece something together. Just a silly fluffy little AU with some favorites based on random conversations/jokes she and I have shared over the last couple of months. Hopefully it is alright.

All the way from Oklahoma to Italy, buon compleanno!

Disclaimer: The mistakes are mine, but the characters are not. (If they had been I wouldn't still be this emotionally destroyed 7+ months later. :))

* * *

Such is Life

Sharon sat at their table exhausted, but completely content. She hummed softly as her eyes merrily observed Andy from across the room. His face was alight with pure joy, joking around with his son–in-law, while his daughter danced nearby with one of her stepsons. Continuing to track her eyes around the reception hall filled her soul with happiness; there were smiles on everyone's faces as they celebrated yet another special day in the life of their growing family.

Sharon smiled to herself as she gently rocked back and forth in her seat holding up the other boy who was napping against her left side. His Grandpa Andy had spent the reception telling the boys they could do whatever they wanted this evening; specifically that they could eat everything they wanted. This resulted in him filling the boy's plates with sweets and more than one serving of wedding cake. Luckily, she was able to step in and stop him from committing to ordering the boys a pizza as a replacement for the chicken option. Still, the sugar high, coupled with the excitement of the day, had hit the exuberant eight-year-old hard. The older boy may have still had the energy to dance with everyone else, but little Ryder was done.

Sharon was happy to sit with Ryder while everyone else celebrated the newlyweds. The wedding itself had been perfect; an intimate ceremony with both families, followed by a tented reception full of music, dancing, and laughter. A wonderful beginning to what would hopefully be an equally wonderful life for the couple. Sharon sighed thoughtfully reflecting back to the first Flynn wedding she had attended. She found it incredibly entertaining that a few years later they would be together at another, and that she would be a Flynn as well. To think she had just offered to help out her friend by attending a wedding, and then suddenly that friendship grew into something more. _Friend to Flynn_ she thought chuckling quietly to herself at her own corny joke – _that man had definitely rubbed off on her_.

"What's got you laughing over here all by yourself?" Came her husband's amused whisper as he took up the empty chair to her right. Andy slid his left arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her to him as he placed a delicate kiss to her temple. Sharon closed her eyes and relaxed into his hold.

"Just enjoying the evening," she hummed. "I do like weddings after all."

Andy grinned, "Yes, I had heard something that somewhere. Your sense of occasion and all of that."

Sharon returned the smile as she continued, "I was just thinking about everyone and how amusing life can be at times." She turned her attention back to the dance floor as she returned to slowly rocking side-to-side running her hand gently up and down the arm of their grandson.

"Amusing indeed," Andy agreed introspectively before he shifted his gaze to the dozing child, "He didn't last long."

Chuckling as she turned to him, Sharon chided, "Well the third slice of cake probably didn't help much." Then turning her head slightly and attempting to fix her face into an expression of mock seriousness, "Now did it, Grandpa?"

Amy smirked at her joke, "Sure, but who gave him the rest of her slice as well?" He countered with a sly grin, "Pretty sure Grandma Sharon was definitely an accomplice in any alleged crime."

"Nope," Sharon replied evenly as she straightened and drew herself away from his touch. "The rules clearly state that Grandma's cakes are free passes. Especially when those cakes are shared with the children prior to the second and third helpings. So, I am sorry Lieutenant but that did not count."

Surprised by her response, Andy's jaw dropped, "Well, Commander, how do you figure?"

"Oh Andy, I don't make the rules. That's just how it is. Grandma's always have sweets to share." She laughed, "And as such we are absolved from any blame where sharing cakes are concerned. Hence, a free pass, always."

Entertained by her specific brand of reasoning Andy snorted a little too loudly, "I'm sure that made sense in your head, but there is something lost in the translation. You should probably work on your story a bit for when Nicole and Dean are blaming both of us for the boy's sugar habits."

Sharon side eyed him as he laughed harder, causing Ryder to stir. "Is it time for us to dance yet?" Came the boy's groggy voice, as he rubbed his eyes and focused on his grandparents.

"Buddy, you can rest," answered Andy as he ruffled Ryder's hair, "You've had a big day. Besides it is getting late and the band is probably about to pack it in."

"But Grandma Sharon," the boy pleaded as he sat up taller in his chair. "You promised we would dance after cake. Remember?" Then standing up and gently pulling her hand to join him on the dance floor, "You promised."

Andy scooted his chair a little further away, "Oh, Grandma, it sounds like someone has got you there, and needs you," he paused with a teasing cock of his eyebrow, "Immediately."

Sharon rolled her eyes at her husband before allowing the child to pull her to her feet. She bent forward slightly and ran her finger down the bridge of his nose, "I did, didn't I?" Ryder smiled as she continued, "Well then, lead the way."

The two turned toward the dance floor, Ryder tugging gleefully on Sharon, leaving Andy grinning at the scene. He never would have imagined he could be this blessed. A few years ago he would have had a difficult time imagining he would be wanted at his son's wedding, let alone to be a welcomed member of the family. It was crazy how quickly life could change, or how one decision could start the ball rolling in a whole new direction. Sure it is possible he would be here tonight, but it is highly doubtful he would be present under the same circumstances. Nope, Sharon somehow inviting herself into his family, via a wedding, had been the best thing that could have happened to him.

Andy sat lost in thought as he watched his wife twirl Ryder around the floor, joined quickly his brother, Ethan, along with Emily. Emily had taken over for Nicole and Ethan was all too happy to be dancing with his real life ballerina. Especially since he could use the time to learn some new techniques to share with his class. Ryder quickly jumped in and soon the small group was laughing together as they all, including Sharon, went through Emily's special wedding choreography.

"The boys will never let her leave now," came his daughter's voice as she took up Sharon's now vacant seat. "Phew," she sighed. "I'm exhausted. Weddings are a lot more fun when you just get to enjoy everyone and not have to make the rounds." Nicole's eyes found her brother across the room chatting with a couple of their aunts and uncles. "I would not want to be Charlie right now. Well, I mean it's okay the wedding part, but not the making small talk with everyone when all you want to do is just sit down and relax," she giggled lightly before turning back to her father.

Andy countered, "Oh, it's not that bad. There is time to rest after. It's always nice to spend time with family." He sat up a little straighter and pointed to his son and the aunts, "I mean how often do you get to hear someone retell stories of the old country. 'Picture it, Sicily, nineteen-"

"Oh Dad!" She grabbed ahold of his arm as she tried to hold back the tears of laughter, "They are nothing like the Golden Girls. Trust me if we were related to any Sophia Petrillo's I would be over there recording the stories for The YouTube."

Andy stopped laughing and looked down seriously at his daughter, "Since when did you become Provenza?"

"Oh, I just thought that was the funniest thing last time we were all at your house! Dean and I have started putting a 'the' before everything. It is the best. The Twitter, the Uber, even the yoga."

Andy shook his head at his daughter, "And to think you were my favorite. Well don't let him hear you say that. I think his head is big enough."

"Noted," Nicole replied cheerfully, "But on a serious note I am glad I don't have to entertain the old folks tonight."

"Family time sweetheart. You can't replace it."

"True," reasoned Nicole. "But it is a lot more fun to actually get to just sit and to be with family. I'm so happy to be able to just dance with the boys and to be able to sit and be with you. I didn't really get that chance at my wedding. Because if I had I would have gotten the chance to chat up Sharon a bit more." She laughed at his sigh, "But no need, today I am with my whole family. I couldn't be happier for everyone and to be able to spend this time with every single one of you."She took the opportunity to burrow into her father's side as he hugged her close.

"Good answer, Nic. I am glad to get to spend time with you too." The pair sat for a few moments silently watching the dancers.

Finally able to separate himself from his aunt and uncle, Charlie cut across the room to join his father and sister, plumping down tiredly on the other side of Andy. Andy turned and clapped a hand to his son's shoulder, "Helluva day, son. Really a great evening, we are all so happy for you and Julie."

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad everyone was able to make it," answered his son as he watched his nephews take Emily off to the side and his stepbrothers slide over to dance with their mother. "Definitely nice to get everyone together. Looks like Sharon is having a good time too." The trio turned their attention to the dancers. The boys each had a hold of one of Emily's arms and Ricky was attempting to do what appeared to be his best Sugar Plum Fairy impression.

Grinning Nicole stood, "I had better go and help Em before the boys really start getting crazy." She kissed her father's cheek and gave her brother a quick squeeze before joining the kids.

As Nicole left Charlie continued, "It's hard to imagine this evening being any different, but before you started bringing her around I feel like our lives were kind of in, um, a stale mate."

Andy sighed in agreement as he shifted his attention back to his son. "Well, she is a very good friend. Definitely was there to help me when I needed to pull my head out and just show up. Sometimes that is the hardest part, just getting there. I mean showing up." Andy's gaze dropped to his hands as they fidgeted slightly in his lap, "I'm sorry for ever making you feel like this was not something that I wanted. For making it difficult for you and Nicole to trust me, to trust that I would be there for you." His eyes returned to his son, "But I will always be here for you guys, always. It may have taken me a little bit of time to put my own pride aside and to find a way back. But I was never not going to be there for you guys."

"Oh, I know you were there dad. It was just difficult. I know now that life was complicated and difficult, and you tried as hard as you could at the time. We just weren't ready to trust you back then, I mean it was hard to want you around when we just remembered mom's tears." At Andy's sharp intake Charlie paused, "I don't mean it like that. I'm not trying to sound angry right now or to start a fight or something. Shit. I mean it was hard to know what to do. We were little, you guys were struggling, you were struggling, there was yelling, there were tears, and then you were gone. I mean you were still around, and you were there for us, but it was different. It was hard."

"I'm sorry, son – " Andy began.

"It's okay dad, you have apologized, you don't have to keep apologizing," placing a hand on his father's shoulder interrupting his apology. "We know you have worked really hard to be in our lives. It just took us a little longer to see it. Sharon really helped with that. I mean Nicole still jokes about the _Sharon Effect_ , but it is kind of a real thing. Yes, you did a lot, but it, um, it took us maybe seeing you with her to be able to fully trust what was going on." In an attempt to lighten the mood Charlie laughed as he nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor, "I mean look at her. There's no way a screw up could keep someone that amazing around. I mean she is this weird mix of class, terror, and strength… I mean I still don't quite understand how this all happened."

Chuckling Andy agreed, "You're telling me. I just kept thinking it was some kind of department prank. I kept waiting for the hidden cameras to pop out and tell me it was all a huge joke. Like it was department payback for being such a jerk or something. I mean that still sounds more likely most of the time then the reality that somehow she actually took a chance on me and, yeah. Here we are."

"Yes, here we are. Well, you are one lucky jerk." Charlie smiled as he stood. "I'm going to head over to find my wife," then pausing, "Wow that is fun to say, my wife. I am going to find my wife for the last dance. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Good deal son," Andy replied as he too stood to join the family.

Sharon beamed from the dance floor as she caught a glimpse of Andy and his son chatting with one another. The two had had a very rough time repairing their relationship. Yes, Andy had gotten sober and straightened out, but no matter how much you change you cannot change the past. Charlie had to be ready to accept the changes and then to be willing to take the risk when it came to opening up to his father again. Sharon had watched the relationship build from virtually nothing to what they had now. She was incredibly proud of both of the men for moving forward together. She looked back to Ricky, who had replaced Ryder as her dance partner and hoped that one day his father would reach the point where they could have that kind of relationship. For now, she was glad that at least Andy was in their lives, always there when they needed anything.

As Andy moved across the room to join the others the band announced the last song of the evening. He walked up behind Sharon who was trying to corral the children, "Oh boys, I bet you can both dance with Emily if you ask nicely" as Ryder and Ethan were once again arguing over who would dance with their favorite aunt.

Andy reached up to tap her shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

Sharon turned grinning widely, "Of course, you know I always save the last dance for you."

"Well then, it's a good thing I made it over here," Andy placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "How does it go? ' _Cause don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be, So darlin' save the last dance for me_." Sharon reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hummed into her ear, "Wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Never," she answered as her fingers played delicately at the nape of his neck. "You could never disappoint me, Andy. Plus, a dance and a song, how did I get so lucky?"

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

The two gently swayed to the music. After a couple beats Sharon's eyes trailed over to follow her stepson stepping in to enjoy the final dance of the evening with his wife. Sharon smiled back at Andy and nodded her head in the direction of the newlyweds, "What were you two chatting about?"

"Baseball" Andy replied quickly with a crooked grin.

"Liar," Sharon retorted knowingly. "It looked like a little more than running through the strength of the Dodger's bullpen."

Andy held her close as the pair danced near the edge of the raised dance floor. "Nah, he just started talking about today. Well, maybe not today - today, but how today ended up happening," Andy explained as his pitch slightly lifted at the end of the sentence in an attempt to find the right way to explain their discussion. "Or how he was thankful we are at this stage? Or point, maybe? - In our relationship." Sharon hummed as he searched for how to summarize their conversation. "Really, I'm just so proud of him," Andy continued, "and I think he knows that, but yeah, I'm proud of him for many reasons."

"Me too," Sharon agreed as she placed her head against his chest and slid the fingers of her right hand down the strap of his suspenders. "I'm proud of both of you though. You have both put aside your Flynn-ness of digging in and holding onto anger during frustrating situations. You may-"

Andy snorted, "'Flynn-ness?'" Chuckling slightly he ducked his head to his chest, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I can definitely be a stubborn ass."

Sharon smirked, "Well, I was going to say impetuous, but stubborn ass works too." Andy rolled his eyes in agreement as she spoke, "While I know you have mellowed a lot in recent years, he is still young and very much your son. It took you working hard on yourself and then him being willing to see it, for the two of you to reconnect, and to be at this stage. So, yes I'm proud of both of you and thankful we are all able to be here today."

Smirking down at her, "Yes, the _Sharon Effect_ strikes again. Mellowed and present Andy-"

Sharon poked him gently in the side embarrassed again at the mention of _the effect_ , "You did it. I don't know why you minimalize your efforts like that."

"No, no babe." Andy interjected gently taking her hand and bringing it to his chest, "I'm sorry. I know it makes you uncomfortable to call it that. I'm sorry." He placed his lips against her hairline gently kissing her forehead, "But, even if you say it's all me, they didn't really see it. Not until you. They were able to start seeing me through you and then see that I was different, or trying to be different. So, just one of the many many things I thank God for every day, for allowing our paths to cross. Looking back it was really my lucky day when you first sent me to sensitivity training or whatever, even though I thought then that you were just pure evil."

She snorted looking up at him, "Yes, you and everyone else. Heaven forbid you all to have thought I was actually trying to protect your jobs and the department. Such is life I guess."

"Well, you really did seem to have it out for me back then."

Sharon stepped back slightly and motioned her hand through the air as if she was showing off a prize, "Sure, but look how much my efforts have paid off?"

"Ah - ha, so you admit it. You had it out for me. I have verbal proof, finally!" Andy exclaimed victoriously as Sharon began to laugh.

"Well, I mean you may remember that as our first meeting, but we had met once before." Andy looked questioning down at her as she suppressed an awkward smile, "Yes. Um, sometime in the early nineties we exchanged words as your partner dragged you out of a bar and into a cab."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"Well, I was out looking for my husband," Sharon explained. "He had started his doing his disappearing thing, but was still around, and I was still trying. I mean I had just had Ricky. Emily was always asking where her dad was… ugh let's not get too into that. You know the story, anyway. I had gotten home and the sitter was still with the kids so I went out in search of Jack." Andy guided them through the steps while attentively listening to his wife. "It was just after midnight and apparently there was some kind of post shift celebration happening. You came through the door said something off the cuff about my legs, and before I could do anything about your comments, you got sick and nearly missed my shoes."

Andy sighed embarrassed and not for the first time, "Oh gosh, I am so sorry."

Sharon pulled his attention back to her face as she chuckled, "Oh don't worry about it. I was so upset about the whole evening that I may have redirected some of my frustration with Jack back to you. I mean not then at that moment, but I never forget a face." She added slyly before further explaining, "So naturally when I saw a complaint against you a year later, after I had transferred to FID, I made sure that you knew that sexist comments wouldn't be tolerated," she concluded matter-of-factly.

"Well aren't you sneaky. How is that not against the rules?"

"Oh, I never went outside of the rules for any recommended sanctions. They were always based on the specific complaints, and let's face it you had a few. I just may have made sure you didn't get a pass, or off with a warning, for the offense. Although, if we are being honest I rarely, if ever, gave people a pass for being jerks. So, I guess it wasn't special treatment, it was just deliberate." She snorted out a giggle when she looked up at his shocked face, "Plus, it made me feel a little better, and it helped the department to try to get the boy's club under control. Win – win in my book."

"Well, I guess that's true. Good thing I got myself cleaned up then. I mean by the time the wicked witch in Armani came flying in to babysit us, I had pretty much at least learned to keep myself under control. At least during work hours." Andy gave her a crooked grin and pulled her a little closer. After a few moments of silence Andy added chuckling lightly, "It's a good thing we did calm down, but it proves my thought that you totally had it out for me at some point. Wicked, sneaky, and using the rulebook against me. I never stood a chance."

Sharon laughed, "Oh I don't think of myself as being wicked or sneaky, resourceful maybe. I like to think of it as being creative, strong willed, someone who won't let anyone walk all over them." She shrugged, "But those work too. Just as long as you never forget it."

"You're all of those things and more. Sure, maybe I thought of you as a witch at one point, but you helped to tame this monkey." Andy pointed to himself as he tried to bring the conversation back around, "and that is partly why we are here today. Because you looked out for everyone, and eventually we figured out you were on our side. We all became a team, a family, and that is because you didn't let us fall apart. That all translated into my life falling into an even better place, and I'm going to say it again, a reason why we are here today. Together and in the company of our family."

"Okay, fine. I helped, but you put in the work. You did get sober all on your own, for your kids, for the job, for you. Now I have the perfect husband, the perfect family, and while I didn't need anyone else, I am so so overjoyed with where this life has taken us." Sharon looked up and brushed her lips to his.

Andy looked adoringly down at her, "I once said that I never fit in anywhere besides the LAPD. I said that I had given up most of my life - my family, my faith in the human race - for the job and in return I didn't fit in anywhere. But I was wrong. This is where I fit. This is where I am meant to be. Right here, with you, creating new memories and restoring my connections with my children." The two swayed back and forth for a moment before he concluded, "Regaining my faith in the human race and the world. I can't imagine a single day without you."

Tears glistened in the corners of Sharon's eyes, "Me too." Andy tenderly wiped his thumb under her eye, brushing away a tear. Sharon wrapped her fingers around his wrist and turned her cheek into his palm before further explaining, "Sure sometimes I wish things had been different. That we could have been different, but then we wouldn't be here. I am so thankful for the long winding path that brought you to me, or me to you. So thankful that we will be spending all of our tomorrows together. I am still not quite clear on how we all of the sudden went from enemies to friends to something more, but I can't imagine doing life without you." Sharon looked out across the dance floor as the song ended. She glowed as she watched their children enjoying their time together, "And there is still so much life left to life."


End file.
